Unscripted Silence
by mypsychopanda
Summary: Aku tidak butuh mereka yang tidak perduli untuk mengasihiniku . Aku hanya butuh Kyungsoo hyung berada disampingku . " Jika aku diperbolehkan mengatakan satu permintaan , aku ingin dunia melindungiku dan Kyungsoo hyung " - Kai . [ KaiSoo / KaiDo Fic ] New Author - Historical Plot Fic !


**Halo semuanya , saya adalah author baru disini . Mohon kerja samanya untuk membimbing saya . Dimohon untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini jika anda tidak senang dengan bahasa kotor , yaoi , yuri dan genderswitch ( untuk orang tua sang karakter ) . Dengan plot twist aneh dan umur saya yang tidak meyakinkan . Saya menerima bash , namun bukan bash untuk karakter yang asli ! Terimakasih !**

**Judul : Unscripted Silence**

**Cast : All EXO Members , Any K-POP & C-POP Idols**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Main Cast : EXO Members + TVXQ 0t5 Members**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Sudah disebutkan + Saya tidak meng-edit , tidak sesuai EYD . So , sorry for all of the typos here !**

**Desclaimer : Ide punya saya . Tao punya saya , Kris sana pergi *dibunuh* , semua cast milik Tuhan Yesus Kristus .**

**Nowplaying : 나쁜 기집애****-시엘 ****, Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Natte Shimanttandarou - Dong Bang Shin Gi , Wolf ( Leaked Version ) - EXO , Separuh Aku - Noah , Echo - Anggun , Mei Ren Ji - Jolin Tsai**

**_A fiction made by hotaru ozora_**

.

.

.

.

" Aigoo , aigoo ! Anak ku , anak ku , apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Kwon Jong In –ssi , kapan kamu akan kapok dihukum oleh ayahmu , sayang ? " Bibi Kim atau Lee berkata kepada manusia yang sedang memayunkan bibirnya , tepat dihadapannya .

Key memegang ujung hanbok yang dipakai Kai dan membukanya secara perlahan – lahan . Key menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika melihat luka diseluruh tubuh Kai .

Kai selalu berfikir keras , adakah orang yang menyayanginya ? Sepertinya tidak , kecuali wanita yang sedang duduk didepan dirinya , bersama pamannya . Bibi Key dan Paman Onew – Oh ! Jangan lupa dengan sahabat karibnya , Oh Se Hoon dan Park Chan Yeol !

Onew dan Key hanyalah manusia ber-peringkat 1100000 , dianggap kaum miskin , terlebihnya kaum yang harus dimusnahkan . Dimana sang Ratu atau Ibu Suri bisa memerintahkan agar mereka disingkirkan . Tidak seperti keluarganya , elegan , kaya raya .

Banyak yang mencintai keluarganya . Terlebihnya , mencintai uang hasil keluarganya . _Aku benci ini _...

Ayahnya , Kwon Ji Yong , seorang maha terhormat . Ia merupakan kepala kepolisian tingkat ke-dua di Daekyang – gu . Dan ibunya , Lee Seung Ri . Merupakan seorang dayang kusus yang diletakan sebagai pengikut Ibu Suri . Orang mengenalnya sebagai ' The Flower Lady ' .

Tidak ada yang begitu spesial dan hebat mengenai Key dan Onew . Mereka hanya penjual ' minuman keras atau wine ' biasa dan pengantar bebek serta jamur – jamur langka yang diambil dari gunung .

Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membaca dan menulis . Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah uang ! Mereka tetap berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang yang cukup .

Untuk apa seluruh uang itu ? Untuk mereka ? Tidak . Untuk semua hutang ? Tidak ! Untuk raja ? Wow , tentu saja tidak ! Mereka tidak sudi memberikan uang kepada orang sesombong Raja Choi .

Betul sekali , hasil uang yang mereka punya adalah untuk membelikan Kai dua buku dalam sebulan . Mereka sangat menyayangi seorang Kwon Jong In , si pemuda tampan yang bersikap tidak dewasa . Key dan Onew menganggap Kai sebagai anak mereka , ingin masa depan anak itu baik dan benar .

Key menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat luka ditubuh Kai . Ia menghela nafas dan segera mengambil kapas , sumpit dan rempah – rempah cairan . Kai menatap benda yang dipegang Key dengan tajam . Itu pasti sangat sakit !

*sentuh dengan kapas* " HOLY MOTHER PIIP " – RIP Kim Jong In .

.

.

.

.

Kai duduk dilantai kayu kelasnya , bersama dengan teman – teman yang lain . Oh yeah , Kang Ta sonsaengnim tidak ada disini ! Berita bagus untuk para murid karena guru yang paling dibenci mereka tidak datang .

Kenapa ? Karena banyak murid dan perempuan dari Sekolah Wanita Ipana menyukai guru aneh bin menyebalkan itu .

Kai menggembungkan pipinya kesal . Ia mendesah pelan dan memijat pelipisnya . Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat anak kepolisian itu kesal , memunculkan smirk – mereka .

*colek* -Sehun . Tidak ada jawaban .

*colek* -Chanyeol . Tidak ada jawaban .

*colek* -Sehun . Tidak ada jawaban .

*colek* -Chanyeol . Tidak ada jawaban .

*colek* -Sehun & Chanyeol . Tidak ada jaw –

" HEY CADEL , TIANG LISTRIK ! Bisa ga sih lo ya , berdua itu kagak colek – colek tubuh seksi gue ? Gue tahu gue itu ganteng ! Gausah jealous ! " Kata Kai lancang kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun .

Chanyeol dan Sehun membisikan sesuatu kepada Kai dengan nada yang serius . Kai tertawa sekeras – kerasya . Membuat semua murid menolehkan arah mereka kepada sang anak kepolisian .

" Kalian serius ? Apakah benar kalian percaya ada hantu di dalam hutan di gunung Seon Dook ? Kalian semua memang kekanak – kanakan ! " Ujar Kai secepat kuda sedang kepanasan .

_Bahkan kamu mengatai dirimu sendiri , Kai ... _

Semua murid yang mendengar itu pun menundukkan kepala mereka . Jangan pernah mencoba untuk membicarakan kejelekan seorang Kwon Jong In . Semua murid mengetahui tentang pekerjaan ayah-nya yang bisa dianggap mulia itu . Kata raja , kemungkinan ayahnya bisa dijabatkan sebagai kepala mentri tingkat ke –tujuh sebagai sampingan raja .

" Tapi Tuan Muda Kai ! Sudah banyak sekali orang dari daerah Silla dan Sukyeong-dae telah melihat hant tersebut . Ibuku berkata bahwa pelayan Shin Be dan tabib Hong telah melihatnya juga ! " Ryeo Wook berkata sekeras – kerasnya .

Tedengar keributan dari dalam kelas . Semua murid saling membicarakan tentang gosip sang hantu . Sehun dan Chanyeol menautkan alis mereka keras . Kai terlihat bingung dan berfikir mengenai sesuatu .

" Ah ! Bagaimana jika kita berburu hantu , nanti malam ? Ide yang bagus bukan ? " Kata Kai gampang , terlihat meremehkan , lalu berdiri didepan kelas .

Membuat keadaan didalam kelas terlihat lebih ' awkward ' about two minutes .

Chanyeol and Sehun yang sedang meminum air , mengeluarkan seluruh isi di dalam mulut mereka ke arah Chang Min dan Kyu Hyun yang duduk didepan mereka .

" Jadi , siapa yang merasa dirinya adalah pria sejati yang ingin berburu hantu dan membuktikan apa itu benar atau palsu , berdiri sekarang juga ! " Kai berkata .

Para murid berlirikan sesama . Jonghyun dan Shindong pun berdiri .

Kai berdecak kesal dan mendesah pelan . Apa ? Bahkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang percaya , takut dengan hantu itu ? Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya ber-akting keras , agar mereka terlihat sedang serius belajar dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kai .

Kai menjitak kepala Sehun dan Chanyeol menggunakan bajunya .

" Hanya _fatass yo-yo _dan _nerd _ini yang berani ? Kalian sangat payah ! Shibal ! " Kai berucap sinis , menghentakkan kakinya kesal .

" Kwon Jong In , jangan seenaknya menyebut nama orang lain dengan panggilan tidak mungkin seperti itu . Dirimu memang tidak pernah memiliki sopan santun ! " Seseorang berkata .

Kai mendesah kecil dan memutar bolanya . Ia benci jika ada orang menasihatinya , kecuali Bibi Key dan Paman Onew . Ia memutar arahnya untuk melihat orang yang memberinya sebuah norma .

Kai membelakkan matanya . Shit ! Itu Kyungsoo hyung-nim !

Kai melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk Shindong juga Jonghyun secepat – cepatnya , tentu saja memasang wajah didepan Kyungsoo . Kedua pria itu balik memeluk Kai erat . Mereka mengira anak deputi kepolisian itu melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati .

Kai tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini itu salah . Tidak mungkin orang – orang ' Yung Hon-seo ' akan menerima hubungan sesama jenis . Betul bukan ? Apa lagi dengan kehormatan ayahnya . Ayahnya sangat ditakuti banyak orang karena kebajikannya .

Jika ayahnya tahu mengenai perasaan terlarang itu , pasti Kyungsoo akan berada didalam ancaman besar .

Kyungsoo mencibir dan berjalan ke arah kelas Kai . Dirinya hanyalah seorang pembuat sepatu , kain dan lukisan sastra untuk para warga bangsawan atau bertingkat tinggu . Tentu saja ia bisa membaca dan menulis , namun dirinya tidak bisa bersekolah .

" Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau akan lakukan , Jong In – ah ? " Tanya Kyung Soo datar kepada Kai .

Kyungsoo sangat membenci Kai , _tapi aku tahu aku salah , karena Kai tidak melakukan apapun , dia tidak bersalah . _

Kwon Ji Yong adalah manusia yang telah membunuh ibunya yang tidak bersalah sama sekali . Mereka mengira bahwa Gungnyeo Sunggyu suka menggoda adik sang raja dan menyampur racun kedalam makanan ibu suri .

Kai mengelengkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo .

" Tidak kok , hyung ! Ini hanya rencana kecil yang menyenangkan . Kita akan berburu hantu malam ini di hutan yang terletak didalam gunung Seon Dook ! " Kata Kai .

Kyung Soo tertawa sinis dan meninggalkan tempat itu .

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu baskom air dari penampungan air kusus di dekat ( tentunya sangat dekat ) rumah keluarga Xiumin , laki – laki muda penjual rempah – rempah alami . Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sesuatu dari hanbok yang dipakainya , sebuah kaca yang sangat indah .

Dia menatap kearah kaca , bisa dilihatnya pantulan dirinya yang tampan , terlebihnya , _kenapa aku terlihat seperti wanita ?_ Ia tersenyum , melihat wajahnya yang begitu cemerlang , cantik , matanya yang indah bulat dan bibirnya yang seksi .

Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil dan mengoyangkan kaca indah tersebut ke kanan dan ke kiri .

Bentar . Kyungsoo menatap kaca tersebut bingung . Ada pantulan yang lain . Seorang namja – oh ! Bukan kah itu pantulan dari sang anak lulusan kerajaan dan calon mentri tingkat bawah , Kim Joong Myeon . Suho hyung ?

" Eh ? Su – Suho hyung ? " Kyungsoo berkata dan berdiri didepan Suho , manusia yang sangat ia cintai .

Suho tersenyum ke arahnya , membuat wajah Kyungsoo terpacar merah , walaupun hanya sedikit .

" Kau terlihat lucu ketika wajahmu memerah , D-O – sii . " Suho berkata . Semua orang memanggilnya D-O , kecuali _pemuda brengsek itu , ayahku , Hyun Joong sonsaengnim dan Hyun A . _

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lembut . Satu helai bunga musim gugur jatuh ke arah rambutnya . Kyungsoo tidak menyadari akan hal itu . Suho yang melihatnya pun membuat jarak tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo lebih dekat .

.

.

.

.

Paman Onew memberi tahu kepadaku , sesuatu yang bagus dan baik untuk menghadapi dan menangkap hantu di dalam hutan di daerah gunung Seon Dook . Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dan tahu , yang penting kita harus mencoba .

Jelas – jelas kalian bisa melihat apa yang kubawa kan ? Aku membawa kantong berisi akar gingseng merah dan susu sapi untuk Kyungsoo hyung . Ah , aku sangat mencintai laki – laki berparas wanita itu . Sepertinya ia sangat membenciku , karena diriku selalu bersikap seperti bayi dihadapannya .

Tunggu , kayaknya gue salah jalan deh , rumah Kyungsoo hyung ada di dekat rumah bakpao imut itu kan ? Hahah ! Aku mengetahui semua hal dan rahasia Kyungsoo hyung . Eh ? D-O hyung atau Kyungsoo ? Kyungsoo sajalah . D-O terlalu jelek , dikiranya gue main serong lagi .

" Gomaptaseumnida h-hyung – ssi . "

Hey , itu suara D-Onut ku kan ?

Aku melirik ke arah laki – laki yang dipeluk oleh Suho . Hah ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah memanggilnya kakak ? Terserah gue .

Peluk , cium , kebuka ? Wes , apa yang kebuka ? Baju Kyungsoo hyung .

"HEY SUHOHOHO ! APA YANG LO LAKUIN KE KYUNG SOO **HYUNG** ! "

.

.

.

.

Kai berteriak sekeras – kerasanya dan berlari kearah Suho yang sedang mengobati pundak Kyungsoo dengan daun sirih .

Dipukulnya kepala Suho sekeras – kerasnya dengan kantung bersisi akar gingseng merah itu . Tidak memperdulikan suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak sekeras – kerasnya gar ia mengentikan kegiatan ' tidak jelas ' – nya .

" Kwon Jong in ! " Kyungsoo berteriak dan menjewer telinga kanan Kai keras .

" Hukss , jangan pernah mengganguku lagi ! Cukup ! " Kyungsoo terisak dan menginjak kaki Kai keras , menarik Suho untuk pergi dari tempat itu .

Suho tertawa kecil , menyeringai dan meleletkan lidahnya nakal , mengejek anak itu dalam diam , mencoba membuat anak kepala deputi Kwon tersebut kesal dan marah . Kai melempar batu berukuran sedang ke arah Suho . Tidak kena .

" Kwon Kai – ssi , hukuman dirumah papan B tiga belas kali . " Ucap tabib Sheon sambil membuang batu yang mengenai kepala botaknya .

" E-eh ? " – Kai

.

.

.

.

" Hah ? Sehun ? Chanyeol ? " Kai berkata menghadap dua teman terdekatnya bingung .

" Bu – bukannya Jonghyun dan Shindong yang akan berburu ? Kenapa kalian yang berdiri disini ? " Tanya Kai .

Sehun dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengikuti tawaan iblis ala Changmin dan Kyuhyun . Mereka tersenyum meremehkan dan memberikan Kai sebuah surat . Kai membukanya dan langsung membacanya dengan cepat .

_Demi Dewa Neptunus yang agung ala spongebob squarepants , _

_Dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa saya , udon master Shindong dan monkey master Jonghyun tidak bisa berburu hantu malam ini . _

_Gini loh bro , tadi siang pas gue kasih tahu ke mama , emak gue ngelempar panci kemuka gue . Doh , sayang banget muka ganteng nan emas bak kece gue ini . Wks , ternyata si Jonghyun juga sama broh . _

_Masih mendingan gue , dia dilindes sama gerobak bapaknya . _

_Burung , eh tapi bukan burung yang dibawah eap , dipotong kepalanya ama babe – nya , gue kaga tega dah . Dia sampe nangis nangis didepan patung zeus gitu deh beb . _

_Ga apa – apa ya ? Maap gue ma Jong Hyun nitipnya ke si cadel ma tiang listrik , hoho , tadi gue ketemu mereka lagi makan nasi bakar bejo . _

_Salam sejahtera ala makanan dan kung Nari dan Jino babe- kece , _

_Shin Dong Hee – Kim Jong Hyun [ Duo Kakus ] _

Kai melempar surat itu dengan tangan kirinya , mengenai batu besar tidak bersalah . Ups ? Ada apa dengan tangan kanannya ? Kenapa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya ?

" Apa yang kalian bawa ? " Kai bertanya , tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka mengetahui apa yang ia bawa .

Chanyeol menunjukan biji kedelai – nya yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu dan ayah . Hanya dua kantung sekepal tangan . Sedangkan Sehun membawa minyak dan bumbu cabai , membuat Kai menatapnya bingung .

Kai menunjukan barang yang ia bawa . HOEK –Chanyeol & Sehun bermuntah – muntah ria mencium bau yang tidak enak untuk dihirup .

" Kata pamanku ini bisa mengusir sih , sebenernya gue kaga percaya . Gimana lagi , gue laksanain aja . " Kata kai menunjukan tongkat yang berlumuran kotoran sapi dan kambing itu .

Tanpa perduli apa – apa , ketiga ' anak nakal ' itu segera berjalan menuju hutan di dalam gunung Seon Dook itu .

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka tidak menemukan apa – apa , membuat Kai inging menggunting leher Ryeo Wook yang mengatakan bahwa hantu digunung itu benar – benar ada .

Tidak , tentu saja ada . Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap ke arah bangunan . Mereka memanggil Kai untuk melihat bangunan kusut yang sudah tak terpakai itu .

" Itu ... Ruang mayat kan ? " –Kai .

JLEB – Suara seperti tertusuk pisau muncul didepan dada Sehun dan Chanyeol . Bisa dilihat Chanyeol sudah keringat dingin dan Sehun , kebelet pipis .

" Hahahahaha , hyung ! Ki –kita pulang yuk ! " Ujar Sehun menarik – narik pakaian Kai .

Kai mencibir cuek dan menarik kedua temannya memasuki ruang mayat tersebut .

" _Hiksss ... Hikss ... eomma ..._ " Terdengar suara tangisan ketika Kai dan kedua temannya masuk . Membuat Sehun ingin menangis sekeras – kerasnya .

Kai menatap ke arah perempuan atau laki – laki yang sedang duduk diujung tembok tajam . Wajahnya dilumuri darah , matanya hilang satu dan satu yang lain seperti tertusuk batang pohon . Bibirnya sobek dan hi-

" HYUNGNIM INDIAHE DEMI THAH RUKH KHAN ITU HANTUNYAAAAAA ! " Sehun berteriak sekeras – kerasnya dengan nada cadel – menyebalkan nya .

Sehun dan Chanyeol segera menyebarkan minyak dan kacang yang mereka bawa . Sedangkan Kai ? Ia telah lari duluan .

" SIALAN LU KWON JONG IN ! " – Chanyeol & Sehun

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera mengumpat ketia melihat Kai menatapnya tajam dari arah pintu bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol . Kyungsoo memakai topeng , hanya mata dan bibirnya yang terlihat .

Apakah Kai melihatnya menangis ? _Kau sangat memalukan Do Kyug Soo ... _

Apakah Kai melihatnya menangis ? _Dasar banci Do Kyung Soo ..._

" HYUNGNIMINDIAHE DEMI THAH RUKH KHAN ITU HANTUNYAAAAAA ! " Sehun berteriak sekeras – kerasnya .

Segera Chanyeol dan Sehun yang salah paham atas apa yang mereka lihat melempar kacang – kacangan dan minyak yang mereka bawa .

Karena kesal , Kyung Soo segera berteriak . Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun masih mengira bahwa ia hantunya . Bisa dilihat mereka berlarian keluar dengan sangat cepat , tidak dengan Sehun yang sudah mengompol di dalam tempat persumbunyiannya .

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lamban ke rumahnya . Rasa letih sudah bisa ia rasakan .

Ayahnya adalah seorang tabib kusus dari istana , sayangnya hanya sebatas pembantu saja , karena rumor dan masalah mengenai istrinya . Panggil saja tabib Do atau tabib Woo Hyun . Banyak orang mengenal tabib ini . Satu – satunya tabib yang dipercaya oleh gubernur Jang , yang menantang rumor sang istri .

Ia mengingat ketika Jong In – NYA menatapnya tajam . Untung saja ia memakai topeng . " Ih , seram sekali . " Berkata kecil sambil berjalan lurus .

Kyung Soo membuka pintu rumahnya , sudah terlihat ayahnya duduk bersilang diruang tengah . Oh tidak , ia telat datang ke rumah .

" Jeongmal mianhe , appa – nim . " Kata Kyungsoo dan berlutut didepan ayahnya yang kesal .

Woo Hyun hanya mencibir kecil dan pergi dari ruang tersebut .

" Yah , ayah marah . Ini gara – gara tindakan kekanak – kanakanmu dan teman – teman brengsek mu itu Jong In ! " Kyung Soo berteriak kesal dan pergi kearah ruang tidurnya bersama ayahnya .

Kyungsoo menutup kamar dia dan ayahnya , kamar ini sungguh berantakan . Ia harus membereskannya sebelum mereka tidur . Woo Hyun menatap anaknya yang sedang membereskan buku - bukunya . Ia tersenyum kecil , _Kyungsoo terlihat sepertimu , noona _. Woo Hyun menampar dirinya sendiri , membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan duduk disebelahnya .

Ia menatap ayahnya bingung .

" Appa , ada apa ? " Tanya Kyungsoo .

Woo Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya . _Sunggyu noona , aku rindu denganmu ... _

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung dan musik traditional ala China bisa didengar oleh pemuda manis dan berbadan mungil yang sedang duduk menatap pemandangan dari arah jendela .

Ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan menatap sang ayah yang sedang duduk bersila ditempatnya . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya . Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan pria ataupun wanita yang tidak dicintainya . Namun , sang ayah tidak akan pernah mengerti akan hal itu .

" Baba , wo qiu qiu ni , batalkan perjodohan itu . " Ujar Luhan kepada ayahnya .

Sang ayah menatapnya tajam , mencibir dalam , terlihat kekeasalan dan aura kemarahan dari matanya . Oh tidak – ini bahaya besar . Luhan sangat mengerti jika ayahnya marah , ia akan disakiti atau dikunci , dihukum selamanya mungkin ?

" Zhang Yixing ! Bereskan seluruh pakaian Lu Han , kunci dia didalam ruangan kecil dan bawa dirinya kedalam kapal ! Kita akan berangkat malam ini ! " Ujar ayah Luhan dan membanting pintu kamar anaknya .

_Maafkan aku ayah , aku bukan anak yang baik _.

Pria beranama Zhang Yixing itu menghela nafas , ia sangat kasihan terhadap pemuda cantik ini . _Aku berjanji akan membawamu di tempat yang tinggi , tuan muda Xi . _

Luhan menatap pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu dengan tatapan memelas , memohon dengan kedua matanya , agar Ia bisa melepaskan dan membawanya kabur secepat mungkin . Zhang Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum kecil , betapa cintanya ia terhadap anak Raja Xi itu . Sayangnya seorang Xi Luhan tidak pernah merasakan cinta , apa lagi cinta pertama .

" Mustahil Zhang Yixing ... "

" Mustahil jika Xi Lu Han akan jatuh ditanganmu ... "

Zhang Yixing berdecak kesal dan menutup ruangan sang anak Raja Xi , ia mengunci ruangan itu dan berbisik pelan , " maaf . " Dia melakukan ini , terpaksa . Karena ia sangat mencintai Xi Luhan . Jika Luhan kabur , ayahnya pasti nekat akan membunuh anaknya sendiri .

.

.

.

.

Kwon Ji Yong mengayuhkan pedangnya dan menginjak salah satu perampok yang hampir masuk kedalam ruangan raja . Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kebencian , seorang pria yang hampir menghancurkan keluarga yang dicintainya . Pria itu mencibir kecil dan meludahi sepatu kepala kepolisian itu . Membuat seorang Kwon Ji Yong ingin membunuhnya secepat mungkin .

Kwon Ji Yong menghela nafasnya kesal , kapankah pria ini akan berhenti ? Dia telah bersikap seperti banci , Ji Yong telah melepaskan musuh sang raja , karena pria ini adalah teman semasa kecilnya .

" Ini ada pembalasan dendamku , Kwon Ji Yong . " Ujar Choi Seung Hyun menatap Ji Yong dengan kebencian .

Kwon Ji Yong menatap mata teman semasa kecilnya itu dalam . Dimanakah seorang Choi Seung Hyun yang selalu menghiburnya ? Memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang dan kata - kata penyemangat ? Ia sangat rindu dengan masa itu , dimana Choi Seung Hyun dan Kwon Ji Yong merupakan teman sejati , selalu melakukan semua hal bersama - sama .

Namun semuanya hilang , setelah Ji Yong melamar Seung Ri sebagai istrinya , wanita yang sangat dicintai Seung Hyun .

Kwon Ji Yong merupakan tipe yang egois , terhadap temannya sendiri . Seung Hyun hanya bisa rela , melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk Kwon Ji Yong , demi pershabatan mereka .

Semuanya habis , kesabarannya habis ketika melihat Ji Yong yang akan membocorkan rahasianya , bahwa ialah adik dari sang raja .

" Apa tujuanmu , Choi Seung Hyun ? " Kwon Ji Yong menatap teman masa kecilnya sinis .

" Tujuanku adalah . . . .

.

.

.

.

" **Membunuh Kwon Jong In** "

.

.

.

.

**T**ao **B**enci **C**hen

-slap-

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued


End file.
